warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Soma
| notes = }} The Soma is a Tenno designed high caliber assault rifle with high accuracy and critical ratio. It uses an enormous magazine to sustain fire but must wind up briefly to achieve its maximum feed rate. Characteristics Advantages: *Very high base magazine size (tied with Flux Rifle/Ignis for highest magazine size). *High fire rate. *High accuracy. *Largest magazine size of all rifles. *Second highest critical chance and damage of any primary weapon.(Only second to the Synapse) *Benefits greatly from elemental mods, as elements are amplified by critical damage. *Two polarity slots Ideal for Serration and Split Chamber. *Low Recoil. *Short spin-up time, faster than Gorgon. Disadvantages: *Low base damage (close to Grakata). *Inefficient ammo economy (but better than the Grakata). *Requires quite a large amount of uncommon and rare resources to craft. *Longer reload than some other rifles (Not as long as Gorgon or Supra). Acquisition The Soma can be purchased for 265 in the market and the blueprint for 50,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * It is Highly Recommended to use ammo replenishing items to counter the ammo inefficiency on this weapon. Rifle Ammo Mutation works but leaves less room for damage mods, Ammo Restore consumables are a better option. * With a maximum-rank Point Strike mod, the Soma's crit rate can be boosted up to 87.5% * With a maximum-rank Vital Sense and a Hammer Shot mod, the Soma's crit damage multiplier can be increased to 840%. * Once the weapon enters the fast-firing stage, some skills (like Iron Skin) may be activated without losing the firing speed. Notes *This weapon can be treated like an upgraded Grakata, due to its higher critical chance, "slightly" higher base damage, lower recoil and a larger clip size. *This weapon has a slight wind up time, much like the Gorgon (only less prominent). This can be taken advantage of by tapping the fire button, making it fire only 1 bullet at a time, good for sniping some lower leveled units. *The significantly tighter spread at long range and hitscan property give the Soma an advantage over the Gorgon and Supra for picking off heavy units but the LMGs are more effective at clearing large groups of small enemies until the Soma is heavily modded. *During Livestream #14, the Developers talked about increasing the weapons Mastery Rank to suit the effectiveness of the Soma, rather then nerfing the weapon. *Capable of Red Crits, though highly rare. Trivia *The magazine will curl up into the Soma when firing, and eject when ammo is depleted. It has a mild resemblance to older submachine guns with unusual magazine orientations such as the Japanese Type 100 SMG or Type 99 LMG when the magazine has gone through. The spent magazine can be seen on the ground for a short time before disappearing. **The Soma's magazine feed also subsequently resembles the Bastard Gun from Metro 2033. *Regardless of how many rounds are left, manually reloading the Soma will eject the magazine. Repeatedly reload-cancelling can leave a pile of Soma magazines on the floor. *The Soma is described in the market carousel as a deadly and elegant high caliber Tenno assault rifle. Despite allegedly high caliber rounds, its damage is second to worst, and its magazine capacity is high. Judging from the physical size of other weapons' magazines, it may be a relatively high caliber. Media Warframe0073.jpg|Soma wood soma.png|Wooden Soma (using fire color pack) wood soma metal.png|Steel Soma With Wood Stock+Base (using fire color pack) steel soma.png|Steel Soma (using basic free white) 2013-09-23_00004.jpg